THE DEPARTED FAMILY OF TWILIGHT
by Lemyx darkness
Summary: midna is being forced to be zant's wife and bears two children. the son she has no love for but tries to hide her daughter but is taken away as a slave
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT FAMILY

[REDONE VERSION]

There was a princess by the name of Midna she was walking alone to her bed chambers as she was walking she heard someone coming her way then she looked it was her friend in royalty, Zelda. Zelda said, "Hello Midna." Midna greeted her as well then Zelda asked," When are you ever going to have children it's like you don't want any." Midna grinned saying," I do but I don't think I'm ready for children that's all." Zelda thought about it then said," Well I can't wait until you have your first child." Then she left leaving Midna alone in the hallway then Midna went to her bed chambers then when she got there she climbed into her bed and fell fast asleep. There was someone standing out of the castle gates with Ganondorf, the king of evil from the sacred realm. He had Midna's enemy, Zant the future king of the twilight realm. Zant said," So my master, what do you want me to do?" Ganondorf replied," I want you to rule over the twilight realm as their king and have the twilight princess your personal slave as in if you want children, she's yours. Treat her the way you want to treat her." Zant said," But your highness, I can't do such a thing to Midna she and I were best friends." Ganondorf ordered," Last time I checked you two are enemies to each other. Now take over now." Zant bowed then he left to the castle. When he got there he managed to sneak into the throne room where the real king was in then he heard one of the servants say," My king when are you going to have your daughter marry a prince so that she can have an heir for the throne?" The king said," I'm not going to force her so she can tell me when she is ready for it." Zant knew then that Midna was still not going to get married so then he got his sword ready and attacked them. He killed all the servants that were in the room and the king began to fight with him then he said," Have you no shame? What are you trying to do to my home?" Zant said," I just want to give you an option between life or death. You let me take over your throne and I'll let you live. If you refuse I will just have to kill you. Oh and this is for every single life here in the twilight realm including your only daughter. So what's it going to be that you choose? Life? Or death." The king just looked away then he heard his daughter, Midna begging for someone to let her go. They both looked to see that Ganondorf had Midna in his grip with a sword at his side. Zant just looked at the king who seemed to be shocked then he said," Let my daughter go." Ganondorf replied," I could tell that you didn't make the choice that Zant told you about." Zant walked up to the king from behind and stabbed him. Midna screamed," NO Father!" Ganondorf released her and she ran to her father while Zant backed away then after that Ganondorf then said," Come on hold still because you'll be joining your father real soon." He left leaving them in there. Zant then left Midna alone then after he left Midna said," Father please don't leave me." Her father was looking up at her then said," Midna run get away from here as fast as you can. They are going to make you a slave so go hurry and don't ever forget that I love you." Then he passed out and died. Midna just stood up with tears streaming down her face then she left to the entrance to the castle to run away. While she was running away she came to the forest to catch her breath but then the next thing she knew was she was slammed into a large tree by one of Zant's men. He was holding her there really hard then he said," I finally found you. The King's been looking for you. Either he's going to have you killed or you become his slave." Then he took her back to the castle. When they got there Midna saw that Zant was in her bed chambers standing in the middle of the room then he said," Thank you I would like to talk to her alone." The guard just bowed and left then after that Midna just looked at the ground then Zant went to her then said," Midna how long has it been since we last seen each other?" Midna didn't say a word then Zant grabbed her chin to force her to look at her then he said," Your king just asked you a question." Midna regretfully said," Four years ago." Zant said," Those were some good times now guess what I wanted you to be my wife to help me rule the twilight realm." Midna was upset then she looked away saying," I'd rather be a slave than to be your wife." Zant knew she wasn't happy about the idea so he just grabbed her by her waist then said," I'm sure that you'll change your mind so come with me." Midna wasn't sure what he was about to do but she knew that she wasn't going to feel any better." He grabbed her dress and that's when she knew what he was trying to do then she started to push him away but his grip was too strong then he said," you'll let me do this or I'll see to it that you'll have to rebirth the entire realm." After hearing that she stopped fighting then he knocked her onto the bed saying," I can assure that you will feel everything but you won't be enjoying it." Then he began to mess around with her then he started to rape her very hard. Midna was begging for him to stop then he finally put his hand over her mouth to cover it so that her voice wouldn't get so annoying to his boss. Then when he was done he left her alone on her bed broken.


	2. Chapter 2

FORCING MARRIGE

Midna was sitting on her bed the next day then she walked through the hallway then she remembered yesterday's memories then she went to her father's bed chambers to see if his body was there. When she got there she saw that some of Zant's men were guarding the door so she just left then as she was walking back to her bed chambers she wasn't feeling well s she stopped to see Ganondorf standing at her door then she said," Is there something that I missed." Ganondorf replied," If you are wondering where your father's body is I had my men to lock in a place where you will never look and by the way Zant is waiting for you in the throne room." Midna just went to the throne room when she got there she saw Zant sitting in the seat where her father was sitting when he was killed. Midna was standing at the door then Zant looked up from his paper then saw her then he was happy to see her so then he ordered," Midna will you come to me." Midna was not wanting to do it but she went to him next he stood up to look at her then he said," I still want you to be my queen. So come on why won't you agree to my wish." Midna just looked away then she regrettably said," I don't want to be your queen and definitely not after all the things you have done to me." Zant just grinned then replied," I can show you more love than you can think of so please be my queen and I'll give you anything you want." Midna screamed," GIVE ME BACK MY FATHER!" Zant just slapped her hard to the floor and Midna was crying and Zant said," Don't you ever dare raise your voice at me. I am the king and whether you like it or not I will have you as my queen." Then he picked her up from the floor and was pulling her to his room while he was doing that Midna was begging him to let her go. He managed to hold her down on the bed with his hand covering her mouth then he said," You will do what I say, Midna." Then he stayed on top of her for the rest of the night while she had to silently cry herself to sleep.

The next morning Midna woke up but found Zant still on her then he woke up saying," Good morning my queen I hope you slept well." Midna didn't say a word to him then he said," I won't get off until you say something to me like 'Good morning my king' or nice to see that you're awake." Midna just looked away then she tiredly said," fine. Good morning my king." Zant grinned then he got off of her. He stood up then said," I wonder what's for breakfast why don't we go find out." They both walked to the dining room when they got there they sat down across from each other then Zant asked," Midna were you ever thinking about having kids." Midna was just looking at him then she replied," I wasn't sure and wasn't planning on it." Just then she looked at Zant who was walking to her and she was about to get up but he held her down to be over her then he said," Well I was but are you ready for children." Midna said," I need more time, Zant and also I'm still a little girl I'm not a full grown woman yet." Zant grabbed her chin and kissed her next he said," Yes you are." Midna said," I'm turning 17 in the summer though." Zant replied," Do you really think that age is going to stop me in my eyes you are a woman." Then he held her down to kiss her and she was squirming wanting him to stop. Then after the kiss he sat down at his seat then he said," I think we should go for the rice pudding with bananas." Midna playfully grinned in agreement but still she was wanting to be left alone at the fact that she will never get to see her father ever again and nor will he know who his grandchild was. Then the food came and Midna was too busy thinking that she wasn't paying attention so Zant had to come over to her then he began to playfully feed her like she was a toddler. Midna was started to get annoyed so then she said," Why?" Zant looked at her she asked," Why are you doing this to me what have I ever done to you. You took away my own father who raised me on his own. You in slaved my people and you are forcing me to be your wife." She stood up to leave but he slammed her into the floor then said," I'm pretty sure that i said not to talk to me in that tone now for you punishments which will it be? You being whipped or be chained to the wall in the worst prison alone." Midna tugged away from him then Zant yelled," Guards come." Two of his men came and grabbed Midna and Zant said," I want her to be whipped then after that I want you to chain her neck and wrists and make sure she is standing." One of them asked," How many times so you want her to be whipped." Zant looked at Midna then he said," I want her to whipped to sixty strikes and I don't care if she does beg you to stop I want you to keep going." Then the men took Midna away to the prison they had her hands tied up above her head then one of them said," It won't be easy for me to do so why don't you do it." Then Ganondorf came into the room he already knew what had happened so he took the whip and started to whip Midna. Midna was screaming in so much pain she was begging him to stop but he wouldn't. as he whipped her he yelled," This is what happens if you don't listen to your king now I am going to make you wish that you have." He kept whipping her then he was done and they left her alone in there as she was just bleeding badly. Midna was in so much pain but there was nothing that she could about it so she just cried herself to sleep then after that she felt a small peck on the cheek and peeked to see Zant who was now leaving her as well then she went sleep to end the day in the cold and hard room while Zant was alone thinking about having kids with her and he fell fast asleep


	3. Chapter 3

THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS

Midna was sitting alone in the throne room with her hands chained behind her. She was waiting for Zant to come in then she looked around to see him standing behind her then he said," I am happy to see you and learned that now starting from this moment you are with child." Midna had tears streaming down her face then he hugged her then he said," I am so happy that you and I will now children for ourselves. Just wait, what will you rather have sons or a daughter." Midna just said," As if, I want a daughter." Zant just kept her in his arms then Midna thought,' I know that I'm going to be left away with a life form inside of me.' For nine months straight she was pregnant then she sat down one day on the bed then she laid back on the bed then she felt her water break so then she grabbed the blankets really hard and started to push the baby out of her. As she was pushing Zant just walked in the room scaring Midna then he said," Midna hold on just hang in there." As she was pushing she was screaming but this time Zant didn't stop her instead he kept telling her to push the baby then Midna screamed," I am pushing you sick bastard!" Zant was just looking at her then he grinned saying," I know that but still." This went on for a long time then when it was finally sunset the baby was born it was a boy. Zant was holding his son then he said," it's our first child that we have together." Midna was upset she didn't want the boy so then she just laid down to rest then Zant asked," Did you want to hold him by any chance." Midna shook her head then she went to sleep. So then about two days later Midna didn't know why she was still in pain but she didn't want to know why so she just went to her room to feed the baby. Zant walked in then said," Do you want to name him." Midna shook her head then she said," I don't so you can." Zant said," How about Kagemaru." Then Midna gave the baby back to Zant then she left the room. Seven years later Zant and Kagemaru were walking through the hallway then Kagemaru asked," Father is it okay if I could have a younger sibling." Zant thought about it then he said," Are you sure because being an older sibling is a lot of work." Then Kagemaru and Zant went back to their bedrooms then that night Zant said," Midna let's have another child." Midna just gave him a huge death glare then he said," You are a lot of fun whenever you're mad." Then he had his way with her again and she wanted him to stop. Then for the next nine months Midna was mostly gone away from her family she was hoping that this new child would be a girl. When she arrived to the edge of the castle she felt her water break but she was ready to push this time as she was pushing she didn't bother to start screaming. When she was done she saw that the baby was a girl she was so happy then she stood up to hold her baby girl close to her then he said," I will name you child. I will call you Kurenai." The baby was sleeping and Midna kissed her then from above watching from his room Kagemaru was mad because he never received that kind of love from Midna so then he ran to go look for his father when he found him he said," Dad was Mother pregnant by any chance." Zant looked then said," I hardly saw her and when I did she was wearing a robe but I didn't notice anything why." Kagemaru said," I just saw her give birth and she was happy to be holding the baby. I think it was a girl." Zant thought,' that's right when Kagemaru was born Midna never held him unless she was breast feeding him which was hardly been seen.' Zant said," Where were you when you saw this." Kagemaru said," I saw it all from my room." They both went outside when they got there they saw Midna who was just turning around but then she stopped to see them then she said," Zant what is it." Zant said," Was the baby just born and is it a girl." Midna looked at her baby that was still sleeping then she said," Yes, in fact, I gave birth out here. I do admit though I wanted to scream but I knew that if I did it would've risked this baby's life." Zant was looking at her then he said," So you want to dishonor me right. I will see to it that this child gets its sleep and don't worry she won't be alone." Then he hit Midna and snatched the baby out of her hands then he began to walk away. Midna stood up then said," Zant please give her back. I'll do anything just let her go." Zant stopped but Kagemaru was looking at his mother then he looked at his father then Zant said," Alright then Midna, I'll let the child live but only on one condition." Midna was looking at him then he said," I want you to how your motherly love to Kagemaru but you are forbidden to see the baby." Midna was shocked then she nodded it was the only way to keep her daughter alive. So then for seven months the baby was being taken care of but wasn't shown any love from anyone. Midna was trying her best to be a mother for Kagemaru who was always filled with energy but she didn't want to hurt him but then one day Midna was sitting down then she said," Kagemaru what would you like to eat for lunch." Midna was looking at him and he said," Yes can I have some grill cheese." Midna nodded then she went to the kitchen to get some food made. As she was making food Zant walked into the room but then he said," How is the mother and son bond." Kagemaru said," It's going great Father guess what Mother told me how you both met and she's making grill cheese." Zant smiled then Midna was done she saw that they were talking so she went to her room to go to her room and she cried herself to sleep. Then they were all sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

THE DEPARTURE

The next morning when Kagemaru woke up from his sleep he saw that the sun was out and he was starving so then he ran out of his room to find his mother. Midna on the other hand was sleeping peacefully but then she was awakened by her son. She looked at him as he was telling her get up. Then she said," Okay kid calm down what do you for breakfast." Kagemaru said," Pancakes please." Midna thought that it would be alright so they went to the kitchen as they were there Midna was having a hard time trying to focus but it didn't seem like it. Kagemaru then said," Mother so what's the baby's name." Midna just looked at him then said," You would've known had your father not taken your sister from me. I still don't know who told him but still I wanted to raise her." Kagemaru then asked," Mother didn't you get to hold me when I was a baby." Midna said," I wasn't ready to be a mother when you were born but I least held you to feed you and changing your diaper." She came to the table where he was then she placed his food down and was about to walk away but Kagemaru said," Mother I know who it was that told Father." Midna looked at him then he got scared and stood up saying," I was the one who told him because I just got jealous at the fact that you never showed me love but you did for her." Midna could not believe she just stood there looking at him then she started walking towards him. Kagemaru screamed. Zant from where he was heard this so he rushed to see what was going on and he had two of his men following him. When they got to the kitchen they all saw Midna who was on top of Kagemaru hitting him then the guards ran to them and took her off of him while he ran to his father. Midna yelled," How could you do this to me! You could've had you own little sister killed." Zant went to her and hit her with a stick and she was passed out. When it was night time Midna woke up then she looked at her son who was standing on the other side of the bars. Midna was still upset so then she went to the bars and grabbed his arm then snapped it. She got the keys from him and ran out of there to look for her daughter. She found her child who was sleeping Midna picked her up then said," Kurenai don't worry I'll get you out of here." Then she ran to the where she gave birth then when she got there she had a feeling that someone was behind her so then she looked to see who it was. Zant was standing then he started coming to her then he said," I have had enough of you be gone, Midna." Midna was then turned into an imp but she ran to get her daughter who was still sleeping then she went to take her child away from the castle then she saw the twilight mirror then the baby started to cry because she was hungry so then Midna as an imp had to breast feed the baby then he said," I won't be able to see you grow up. I want you to know how much I love you and how I had to risk my own life to get you away from here. I hope that I get to see you when you're older." She placed a red locket then she flew Kurenai to the castle in the Light realm. She went to the door and placed the baby down in front of the door. Midna knocked on it then she flew away saying," I love you." The baby on the other hand was crying but then the door was opened and the princess who was at the age 20 looked down to see the baby and took the baby inside her home. Then while they were inside the princess said," I think this is your name in this locket right. Kurenai? Awww such a beautiful name." the baby looked up at her then started crying then Princess Zelda began to breast feed baby Kurenai then from that moment on Kurenai was raised in the Light realm by Zelda.


End file.
